User talk:MARXOR
Well i'm lazy to login so i'm contributing by my IP. Yongjianrong 10:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome back to the Maplestory Wiki! This wiki's original founder, User:Kookykman, hasn't been around since December. Would you be interested in adopting this wiki? I can give you admin rights if you'd find that useful. Angela (talk) 05:28, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :Congratulations! You're now an admin here. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. If you know any other Maple Story fans, perhaps you could promote the wiki to them and get some more people interested in editing here. Angela (talk) 08:04, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Please see the Wikia:Protection policy. The wiki should stay as open as possible to encourage others to edit here, especially when there has been almost no vandalism on this site. Angela (talk) 09:45, 22 July 2006 (UTC) NexonPedia I was wondering as the Admin of NexonPedia. If you Marxor would like to help out with the maplestory on our site?? it would be really helpful get back at me http://nexon.wikia.com Thanking Hey, thanks for blocking that anonymous person and i issued him a warning as i'm also an adminstrator on MapleWiki. :D Just to tell you, he has been vandalising MapleWiki now he's here... Yongjianrong 12:03, 1 July 2008 (UTC) The location of this NPC is Located on the East seas off of Aqua Road Danger! Don't venture into the lower right cave unless you are of a decent level. Another devoted fan... 03:47 UTC 12-4-2008 Hello MARXOR, I do not know if this site gets much attention, but it seems to me that it has an appalling lack of articles. This is not your fault; merely it seems that there are not many people contributing to or even visiting this site. I want you to know that I am now devoting my full attention to expanding this site until it becomes more noticeable and more frequently visited by curios Maplers. As such, I will be concentrating my attentions on developing articles about various monsters, their attributes, and the items that they drop. However, if you wish me to direct my attentions to other matters, please feel free to informing me via my talk page on what aspect of this website you would like me to work on. Thank you for your time and attention. Regards, Aescopalus Free to Play Portal Marxor, I wanted to drop by and let you know about our new Free to Play Portal on the gaming homepage. The portal will give gamers a convenient way to find events, news, and information all centered around free to play games. Not to mention, the portal is a great tool for community outreach, and building awareness around your wiki. We would appreciate your involvement on the portal, feel free to post Maple Story events, wiki milestones, or anything else you feel is noteworthy on the portal. It can be found here. And as always, let us know if you have any questions.-- Doug (talk) 23:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Im here to help My name is Datholas Hi im Datholas, Ive been playing Maple Story for a very long time.. I know a lot about it so.. Im here to help you with any pages that need help just drop by and message me if you need anything Problem report Hi, not sure whether to leave this on your page here or your other talk page... There is a problem report for this wiki at - it's a suggestion from an inactive admin. Problem reports are usually dealt with by admins, but maybe he thought he was contacting staff? Anyway, perhaps you could discuss his ideas with him? Then just click "fixed" or "closed" on the report to remove it :) If you need staff to make any changes after that, we can be mailed at community@wikia.com -- sannse (talk) 10:55, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Nexon Wiki I was wondering if you MARXOR was interested in becoming a member in my new wiki Nexon Wiki! Since you wiki is not going so well I thought you might be interested in helping our community grow?! :Luizi 01:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you MARXOR, and happy holidays. Yo Wassup man my name is Eric and I play Maplestory in the world of Bellocan. What world do you play in ? I need your help I messed up the Ligator page big time. i was trying to make an infobox. can you fix it or tell me how to. Much obliged. ThatBickeringIdiot 03:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey MARXOR, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 18:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The Island of Rein There are a few questions I'd like to ask you. First, where exactly is the NPC to take you here? What type of monsters are there? Have you tried out the new job? Has the island already been released? Singapore Page I was just wondering what that main article south east asia thingy meant.